empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Summers
Scott is the current Headmaster of the Imperial Institute __TOC__ Power(s) Scott is a Beta-Level Mutant. Concussive Blasts: Scott's original power was simply optic concussive blasts, though unlike his 616 counterpart, he did not suffer an injury to his brain at the onset of his powers as such he has full control over his optic blast. Through time and training with Xavier and Magnus during the Mutant-Human War he gained a much better understanding of his abilities. His mind is capable of tapping into a non-Einsteinian universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. Scott's mind has a psionic field attuned to the forces that maintain where he projects this concussive energy, and this psionic field also envelops his entire body, automatically shunting the particles back to their point of origin when they collide with his body. Making him protected against the effects of the particles and due to his training he has learned to turn the power off, fine-tune it and also go further in projecting the particles even from his hands. The supply of energy for Scott's blasts is practically infinite making it so that as long as his psionic field is active (which is constant) there is potential to emit energy. The only limit is mental fatigue from focusing his energy to his eyes/hands. Scott's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about 15 minutes. Spatial Awareness: Possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry allowing him to ricochet/reflect his blasts off objects in a trajectory of his liking. Scott can reflect beams from over a dozen surfaces to strike a target accurately from his superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness allowing him to do this. Energy Resistance: Scott is resistant to most energies. In particular, his brother Alex's. History Scott lived a normal life until he was 12 when his powers developed. Due to his father being in the military Scott's powers did not remain hidden for long, on his 13th birthday he was picked up and placed in the American Research Camp along with other notable mutants such as Xavier and Magnus. Upon the break out he, naturally, joined up with the group and as they were fleeing from the Camp as it burned they stumbled upon a young mutant unconscious on the ground. The young blue-skinned girl named Raven, approximately the same age as Scott, lay beaten and bloodied. They took her and Scott was given the duty, as the youngest, to care for her so he could be kept out of the fighting. A couple weeks later came the first major conflict in the War outside of the initial Break Out where the U.S. military was pressing down on the ever-growing Mutant camp. They caught them off guard and had penetrated deep into the camp and came upon Scott and Raven. Raven was still too weak to be moved, although she was conscious, and Scott was forced to act despite any efforts Xavier had to protect the youth from having to bloody his hands. He was able to successfully push back the humans near him and then help push back the entire forces to retreat in what would be the first huge victory in the War. Over time and through the years of the War, Raven joined Scott at his side as they worked together on the newly developed Omega Squads—the elites of the Mutant forces. Scott quickly climbed the ranks as Squad leader for the Omega Squad as well as into the heart of Raven. The two began dating and fell for each other hard. Upon the establishment of the Empire and the Imperial Institute, Scott along with Raven, was stationed as a teacher at the Institute where he and Raven found a pleasant surprise. Kurt Darkholme, the once-infant son of Raven that was taken from her just before she was found by Scott and the others was sent to the Institute for proper training. Scott was happy with the surprise, albeit taken aback, but the most important thing was how it made Raven swell with happiness at finding her son. In 1992 the couple wed and Scott was given commission to become the Headmaster of the Imperial Institute which he gladly accepted with Raven as his Deputy Headmistress. In 1994, he and Raven had their first and only child thus far, a girl named Grayce. He still acts as Headmaster of the Institute. After the assassination of Xavier and Magnus, the men who were like fathers to him, he has lost that passion for the Empire that he once had, feeling that the Empire under its new leadership had dissolved into nothing more than a police state. Now his main occupying thoughts are of Raven, and his children at the Institute and keeping them safe. Abilities Master Strategist and Tactician: Growing up primarily in the Mutant-Human War he gained plenty of field experience at a reasonably young age. By the time the war was over he was a veteran and highly regarded Squad commander of one of the elite Omega Squads. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Institute Category:Empire Category:Omega Squad Category:Summers Clan Category:Straight Category:Taken Canons